Incomplete
by mcrs
Summary: This story takes place after Season 1 episode 10, "Hi Society!"  Blair backed out from her first time with Nate and she told him what happened between her and Chuck. Nate was angry but he let Blair go. Blair went to the airport to stop Chuck.


A/N: Because I am watching season 1 again and suddenly, this idea hit me. This story takes place after Season 1 episode 10, "Hi Society!" Blair backed out from her first time with Nate and she told him what happened between her and Chuck. Nate was angry but he let Blair go. Blair went to the airport to stop Chuck. Season 1 all over again, this time the I Love You happened earlier..

_Even though it seems I have everything_

_I don't wanna be a lonely fool_

_All of the women, all the expensive cars, all of the money_

_Don't amount to you_

_I can make believe I have everything_

_But I can't pretend that I don't see_

_That without you, Blair, my life is incomplete…_

Chuck saw Blair and Nate going inside the room where Nate is staying. They are kissing and from the looks of it, they are planning to do more than that. It pains him that because of what he did, he brought Nate and Blair closer. He wants to scream at them and tell them how he truly feels but he cannot do that. Although he is certain with the butterflies fluttering in his stomach and the feeling that these butterflies imply, he doesn't know what he and Blair has. They are Chuck and Blair but there is no _them. _All these feelings are new to him and when he cannot make Blair agree that it is best if they go to the cotillion together, he schemed to prove his point. And now that scheme is getting back on him. Then he saw Nate smirk at him, nodding at how things are beautifully turning out for him. Before he can even think of what he is going to do next, Blair and Nate are gone inside the room. This left his heart broken.

Nate lead Blair into the bed, they are still kissing passionately. Blair now is now only on her La Perla and Nate let go of this shirt. Nate put Blair down on the bed and he is sure that this would be the first of many nights that he will have with her. Nate missed his girlfriend of many years. Although he is still clouded with the thoughts of Serena, he knows what or rather who is good for him. It is Blair. He touched Blair's hair when she flinched on his touch.

"Why? What is the matter. Blair? I know how sensitive you are of your hair but it is me. I always touch your hair." Nate said while slowing down on his touch.

"This is not the first time. I have done this before! And I can't do this again."

"Of course, sweetheart. This is not our first time making out. But tonight is special. We are going all the way aren't we?"

"Not that. I mean this is not the first time that I am going all the way. I'm sorry Nate. I have already surrendered my V-card to someone else when we broke up. Actually, I did it the same night that we broke up. I was so devastated when you couldn't say you love me. And then he was there. I never planned that. I think I am already falling for him. Sorry but I can't do this." Blair said to Nate.

"Who is he?"

"Chuck."

"Really Blair? My best friend? The biggest playboy of the Upper East Side? What's this a revenge because I gave my V-card to your bestfriend?"

"I can understand where you are coming from. But I have to go and find Chuck. We weren't exactly in good terms when I chose you to be my escort tonight." Blair immediately get on her feet and pick up her dress.

"He'll just play with you like what he did to all of those other girls. And he doesn't sleep with the same girl twice. You know that."

"Then maybe I am really special because he slept with me more than once. Actually, we do it everyday for the past two weeks now. Plus, he saw me when you weren't even glancing at me. Please, don't be mad at him. If what you are saying is true, you are the only person he cares about. He would not want to lose you because of just a girl. Now, if I am right, be happy for us. That is the least you can do."

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Nate!"

"Tell him he owes me a Christmas getaway because he ruined my plan to be spending it with you. And that I want him to be happy."

"I will. That is I am not just another girl."

Chuck is cursing on his breath. He wants to escape. He wants to forget the image of Blair kissing Nate. He doesn't have the right to be angry but he is. Even if there is no official relationship between them he fell for Blair. He wants to escort her to the cotillion so that she will know of her true intentions. He wants her to be his girlfriend. He loves her. With some twist of faith, the Bass jet is not available so he needs to fly commercial. He turned his phone off.

Blair on the other hand went to 1812. There was no one in there. She knows that Chuck must have left because of anger. She doesn't know where but she needs to figure out. All the information that gives her hope is that he is flying commercial since the Bass jet is not available. She hailed a cab and directed it to the airport. She is almost there when she saw a limo in halt, his limo. She needs to take chance so she went down the cab and knock on the limo door.

Arthur was instructed to stop. Chuck is still thinking whether to really let go or not. If he walks away, he knows that there will be no more chance for him and Blair. That maybe, she is doing what she is doing with Nate to get back at him for scheming behind her back. But that is too much. After their first night together, he can't even look at other girls and his body couldn't touch anyone other than Blair's. Then he heard a knock on the limo window.

"Blair, what are you doing here? Nate did not satisfied you?"

"What are you saying?"

"I saw you from the stair case. I am not stalking you. I was looking for you to apologize for what I did. And then I saw the two of you kissing!"

"That is why you are running away? You thought I am sleeping with Nate and we are getting back together?"

"Thought? You really are sleeping with him and getting back together."

'We're not! We didn't. I can't. I flinched when he touched my hair."

"Why?

"Because only my boyfriend get to touch my hair."

"I touched it. Always."

"Aren't you my boyfriend? I thought you are. So Nate is right? I am really just one of those girls with you?"

"No! Wait, you told Nate?"

"Yes! And he said that you owe him a holiday get away for ruining his plan of spending Christmas with me and that he wants you to be happy!"

"oh." Chuck said smiling widely. He wants nothing than to hug and kiss Blair at the moment.

"Why are you leaving?"

"I was broken when I saw you."

"Why?"

"because you are with someone else."

"why did that hurt you?"

"because…because…because" he can't continue, what if Blair is not feeling the same way but she came to stop him so it must mean something. "because the butterflies were not killed."

"that means you like me?"

"no!"

"what then?" Blair asked angrily. She came to stop him and tell him how she feels and he doesn't even like him. She turned her back to Chuck and headed to walk away.

"I love you! I know it is stupid and all but I do and this is what I fear you walking out."

"That is not stupid because I love you too. I told Nate that!"

"So you are now my girlfriend? As in my girlfriend that I can announce to the world as my girlfriend?"

"If that is what you call it. Then yes!"

"I don't know what happened but without you I feel incomplete. I feel like I am not whole. You complete me."

"That is sweet, Chuck!"

"Let's go find Nate and go to 1812?"

"You are not leaving anymore?"

"Not without you!"

Then they go to Nate's house to tell him the news. Nate punched Chuck straight in the face. Chuck did not fight back. He deserves it anyway. Then, Nate smiled and told Chuck how whipped he is now. Chuck smirked and hugged Nate. Nate forgive him but he must not hurt Blair and treat her like his conquests. Nate tells Blair that he loves her but not romantic way anymore. And he also wants to move on. Blair kissed him on the cheek and tell him that he will always be her best friend.

Back in 1812, Chuck is nursing the swelling of his face because of Nate's punch. Blair is lying beside him cuddled in his arm and Chuck is tracing shapes on her hair. They are both smiling and they have a silent agreement that on their first night as couple, they will not make love. They just lay there in the bed cuddling, hugging, kissing, sleeping.

"Good morning, Beautiful!"

'Good morning! I have to go now and take a bath. We still need to go to school."

"Ok. Take the limo. And then wait for me at your pent house. I will be showing Gossip Girl my latest conquest."

"Chuck!"

"I'm just kidding! I'll show the world who whipped my stubborn ass."

"Better!"

"I have a better idea. Go call Dorota and tell her what you need and then Arthur will pick your things up while we shower here. I want us to be totally clean when we made our debut as a couple." Chuck said seductively.

"Fine! Let's get clean, Bass."

_Good morning, UpperEastSiders! Look who is getting out of the limo of C…None other than our Queen B. Looks like she found her new King, and a Bass nevertheless. Who knew Chuck would hold hands in the court yard? That is not all, at lunch time, N, B, and C were spotted eating together but now B is on C's side and N is totally supportive. One final proof that C is in a relationship? He waited outside B's classroom and gave her a hug, a kiss, and a limo ride home. You know you love me. Xoxo Gossip Girl_


End file.
